you_a_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
APC17
Synopsis Sora called the girls and Korun except for Yumi over and wanted them to help her prepare a surprise birthday for Yumi. Maki wondered where should they held the party, Ran told them they can celebrate it at her house and she’d be happy to make the birthday cake for Yumi. Sora told Korun to keep Yumi away from Ran’s house and keep this a secret until the day. Izumi and Maki volunteered to buy a present for Yumi with Sora. Korun goes back to Yumi and saw her looking at a photo of her and her family. He comforted her and told her she is not alone. Korun takes Yumi out and tried to make her forget about her family and have fun on her birthday. While Yumi was enjoying her time with Korun, Sora found what she thought was the perfect present for Yumi, a pair of shoes. Izumi and Maki bought a poster of a pack of wolves, which Sora totally agreed on. Yumi and Korun continued to have fun in the town with Korun treating his partner ice cream. When they walked through a family restaurant, Yumi is immediately remembered the time she spent with her family but hide her emotions from Korun. Yumi asked why Korun would suddenly wanted to go out with her. Korun replied it’s because he wanted to spend more time with her while thinking of a way not to spill the beans about what the others are doing for her. In the meantime, Sora and Ran along with their partners were decorating for Yumi’s party. Izumi and Maki returned with the poster and ingredients for the cake and helped with the decoration. Sora and Izumi went to the kitchen and started working on the cake, leaving the decoration to Ran and Maki. Korun took Yumi to the park where he thought will be more tranquil and less tension will be built with Yumi missing her family. Suddenly, Zero appeared in a baseball field near the park and summoned a Kanashii. Hearing the scream and seeing people fleeing away from the area, both Yumi and Korun knew something is wrong and rushed to the scene. On the way, Yumi called Sora a Kanashii had appeared and it is in the baseball field near the park. Upon arriving, the two saw Zero’s Kanashii was going on a rampage, getting prepared to transform, Zero ordered the Kanashii to suck in Yumi’s Cure Snowy card, preventing her from becoming Cure Snowy. Zero then ordered the Kanashii to attack the fairy by blasting baseballs at him, but Yumi covered Korun and got hit instead. Korun was shocked of what Yumi just did and asked her why would she took the hit for him, with Yumi replied it was as thank for him spending time with her for the day. Zero laughed at Yumi’s foolish action and started insulting her by saying there is no point of trying to protect a fairy when his only good was a tool for her to transform. Angry at what Zero just said, Yumi immediately defend Korun as she replied there are many more good points in Korun like he was always there for her and comforted her when she felt lonely. Not listening to what Yumi said, Zero ordered the Kanashii to attack, but was stopped by Cure Wood’s vines while the others rushed to Yumi. Cure Glide and Cure Firey helped Yumi stood up and Cure Bolt healed her wounds. Yumi thanked them, Korun told the Cures the Zero had Yumi’s Cure Snowy card. With Cure Firey assist Cure Wood dealing with the Kanashii, Cure Glide was trying to get Yumi’s card back, Cure Bolt helped Yumi get to safety. Zero slightly stared at Yumi, he grinned and threw Cure Snowy's card to Glide, and left the field, telling the Kanashii to deal with the Cures by itself. Cure Glide quickly returned Yumi her card and she transformed into Cure Snowy. Without Zero’s orders, the Kanashii was clueless of what to do. Seeing that, the Cures quickly finished off the monster. After the battle, the four girls rushed back to Ran’s home remembering the decoration for Yumi’s party was still not done. Sora told Yumi to come to Ran’s house when she calls her, leaving Yumi hanging and she wondered what they are doing and why does it have to be a secret. After the girls left, Korun apologized Yumi for being able to protect her even though he is her partner. Yumi smiled back at him, repeating what she said earlier, she was doing that as thank for being with her for the day, and being there when she has no one to talk to. Deep down, Korun felt guilty for letting Yumi got hurt for him. Sora suddenly calls Yumi, with high tension, she told Yumi to come to Ran’s place. Both Yumi and Korun went to Ran’s and Yumi was surprised to see what her friends has been doing all day long. Speechless, Yumi started to have misty eyes and thanked them for throwing a party for her. The group spent the night enjoyed Yumi’s party. Major Events *Yumi celebrates her birthday, turning her 16 years old. Characters Pretty Cures * Fuyuki Yumi/Cure Snowy * Inoue Sora/Cure Glide * Hida Ran/Cure Firey * Suzuno Izumi/Cure Bolt * Motomiya Maki/Cure Wood Mascots *Korun *Pengurun *Shirun *Bearun *Risurun Villains *Zero *Kanashii Secondary Characters Trivia Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:TamaEpisodes